The present invention relates to a device for tensioning a thin plate. It more particularly relates to the tensioning of a flat or planar resistor for producing materials and more generally to the tensioning of a thin plate subject to thermal, mechanical or electrical stresses, so as to keep the said plate flat and taut.
The term "plate or thin plate" is understood to mean in particular a flat resistor or a sheet raised to a high temperature, e.g. by dielectric heating or induction.
Devices for tensioning a thin plate or section are known, in which the plate is tensioned cold between two clamps. Such devices suffer from the disadvantages that they are difficult to regulate and lack precision. Thus, they do not make it possible to adjust the tension during heating. Moreover, they do not make it possible to unbend the thin plate which, under the effect of various unhomogeneities, bend.